Help Me Make It Through The Night
by jteam6920
Summary: After the wedding of "A More Perfect Union" John and Root realize they have something in common: loneliness. Inspired by the song "Help Me Make It Through The Night", I love the version sung by Joan Baez. English is not my language, sorry for the inevitable mistakes.


After the wedding of "A More Perfect Union" John and Root realize they have something in common: loneliness.

Inspired by the song "Help Me Make It Through The Night", I love the version sung by Joan Baez.  
English is not my language, sorry for the inevitable mistakes.

As Shaw had always said, when it came to drinking, Root was a lightweight. So it was not surprising that a few glasses of bourbon were enough to make her unreliable as regarded driving home.

Then it was decided that Harold would go with one car, and John would take Root to her hotel room with the other one. And they had a conversation along the journey.

"Tell me, Root, if you know you can't take much booze, why did you drink so much?"

"Who knows, John, maybe I wanted to drown my woes."

"Woes? I thought you liked weddings."

"Yes, I thought that too; but it turned out differently ... "

"What do you mean?"

Root sighed "I couldn't help but comparing their lives, their happiness ... their normalcy, with our situation; don't you feel the same way, John?"

John thought about that "Yes, sometimes; you know I left my girlfriend because of that, so I understand you."

"Will be there a bit of happiness in our future, John? Or are we going to suffer until the day we die?" Replied Root with a sadness in her voice he had never heard.

"I don't know what to say ... at least you have Harold, and me, as friends; not that this can console you about what happened ... to Sameen ... "

Root had a small smile "So it's official, now; we are friends ... "

"I guess, if you are okay with that."

"Of course, John."

They were in front of Root's room; John had agreed to accompany her, although she was only mildly drunk.

"Well, Root, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, John, why don't you get in too, only for a while?"

He opened his mouth to say something, then he shrugged and complied.

They were sitting on the couch of that expensive suite now, glasses of water in their hands.

He was not very comfortable, and he had agreed to stay only because she looked so vulnerable.

Then she spoke, with a husky voice: "Do you find me attractive, John?"

He almost choked "Root ... maybe I should go ... "

"Please, John, tell me ... "

"What's the point of this talk, Root? You know you are a beautiful woman, and now, dressed like you are, you look ... gorgeous ... "

"I don't want to be alone, John ... not tonight."

"Jesus ... I thought you were ... I mean ... "

"What, a lesbian?"

"No offense, Root, but yes."

"I never thought of myself that way, actually. When I was a child I had a crush on a boy, and I was desperate when his family moved elsewhere."

"Oh, but ... you and Shaw ... " John was sweating now.

"I love Sameen, you are right. But the truth is, I don't love her because she's a woman ... I love her because ... because she's the one I fell in love with." Her eyes were tearful now.

"Oh ... okay ... I mean, I get it ... "

"And about men, yes, when Hanna was murdered, I believed they were all disgusting pigs. I was wrong, of course, and I realized that when I met Harold ... and you ... you were much better than many other people, much better than me." A moment of pause "Is this the reason, John? Why you don't want to stay with me? For all my past deeds? I guess you haven't really forgiven me, maybe you will never."

"No ... you are not that woman anymore."

"Listen , John, I am sorry if this is making you uncomfortable, but I feel lonely, and so do you, I can see that ... and I feel an aching void, inside ... "

He spoke with a kind voice: "Are you sure it's not the bourbon speaking now?"

"I am not so drunk ... the booze is maybe helping me say what I really feel, but it's not speaking for me ... but if this is too much for you, forget I asked."

"It's not that, Root; are you sure about it? You could have regrets tomorrow; think about Sameen ... "

"I love her, John, and I know that she, in her own way, loves me back; but we are not married or committed in any way, yet, and we don't own each other. And, I am sure she would be unhappy knowing that I am going to weep through the whole night."

John sighed "You were right, I feel lonely too." then he kissed her lips, softly; Root deepened the kiss, then she stood up, drawing him into the bedroom.

They didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but tonight they were together.

Take the ribbon from my hair  
Shake it loose and let it fall  
Layin soft upon your skin  
Like the shadows on the wall

Come and lay down by my side  
Till the early morning light  
All I'm taking is your time  
Help me make it through the night

I don't care who's right or wrong  
I don't try to understand  
Let the devil take tomorrow  
Lord tonight I need a friend

Yesterday is dead and gone  
And tomorrow's out of sight  
It's so sad to be alone  
Help me make it trough the night

About Root and John, I noticed that in season five their relationship is getting better and better; at the end of "QSO" we saw Root in undershirt, after taking off the UFO shirt, in his presence. And both were comfortable with that.


End file.
